Nalu Story of The Stars
by Night-WolfXX
Summary: What if Natsu(14) and Lucy(13) met when she got hurt after running away. She doesn't have memories before she was 6, but only has a wolf pup familiar and Wendy is there to heal, she helps unlock a piece of a memory. Now she's with them at Fairy Tail, but she's soon kidnapped and figures out who she, the enemy, and her friends ere's more Dragonslayers and Dragons than you know


**I know you guys think I'm crazy to change the whole story, but the last one didn't have a chance to last long, but this one does so give me another chance pweeeeease. Well i love ya all so don't lose my faith in me and keep reading ^_^**

* * *

_I woke up this morning and something didn't feel right, but I wasn't sure and I didn't mind. I don't care because today's my 13th birthday! Well, I'm going to have to go so that I can go tell daddy._

_ Love, Lucy_

**Lucy~**

I put my diary down, checked my phone, and it was 8 o'clock in the morning. I stretched my arms out wide and yawned. I was still tired, but I was too excited that it was my birthday. I got out of bed and got dressed into a light pink loose shirt, shorts, and regular pink shoes. Then I pulled my hair up into my usual side pony tail leaving the rest of my short blonde hair down. Then after I was done, I left my room and went to the kitchen. Oddly enough all the lights were off and I couldn't see anything.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" I asked when all of a sudden everyone jumped out and yelled,  
"Happy 13th Birthday Lucy!" I was so happy I didn't even notice I was crying. There were a few balloons hanging up and a small cake on the counter. Everyone came over to me and gave me big, joyful, warm hugs. Then my favorite maid/babysitter, Ashley came over and wiped my tears and told me,

"I hope you have a great birthday Lucy. Now go have a good time." I continued to party with everyone for another hour having a great time. When we were done, everyone had to get back to work while I ran over to the counter. I began to make a rice ball for my father. When I finished, I walked up stairs to his office.  
I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. So, I knew I should just walk in instead. When I got inside all the way and closed the door behind me, I walked over to his desk.  
"Hey Daddy, I got a gift for you." No answer, so I continued on.  
"It's a rice ball I made it for you while you worked." He mumbled something while he was writing, but I couldn't hear him.  
"Daddy I bet you know already, but today's my-" .  
"Get Out Of My Office!" He yelled as he smacked the rice ball out of my hand. I was so shocked and stunned I couldn't move. My body was tensed up and even though I wanted to move I couldn't.

"I SAID TO GET OUT!" He smacked me across the face. Then, I ran out of the room crying so hard I couldn't breath, my face was in pain, and my feelings broken. I ran to my room and grabbed only three things. My diary, jeans and t-shirt, and my star pendant. I whistled and a small wolf appeared and came over to me as I put the mini backpack on the pup. Running out of the giant castle I didn't even give a second thought of turning around as I kept running.

I kept running for hours as I ran past tall trees, bushes, and small fountains, but never stopped to rest. I pushed myself to the breaking point because I knew my father owned the land all the way to the mountain. So, I had to keep going or the guards would probably come for me. I got into the forest that was past the mountain and fell over, landing on my face first. I just laid their screaming, whining, and crying in pain. My heart was just squeezing and my throat sore, but I didn't care because I wasn't suppose to. I curled into a ball and I felt Phase lay next to me still whining and whimpering. I didn't move as I laid there having the darkness swallow me up.

* * *

**Natsu~**

I was just talking my usual walk by myself after I got into trouble. Me and Gray were fighting like everyday, but of course Erza punished us and we got into trouble. That's until I heard some screaming and crying. I then began to run over to the sound with as much speed a Dragon Slayer had. I knew I was getting close because I could smell a beautiful vanilla scent everywhere. I was the only other person who walked in these forests so, whoever this scent belong to was the one screaming. When I got to where it was the strongest a small girl with pure blonde hair was laying on the ground covered in dirt, bruises, and cuts. She was completely helpless and asleep. Next to her was a small wolf pup that looked up and over at me. He began to growl at me not letting me get to her. _Must be her dog_, I thought as I took a step back.

"Oh no, what should I do?" I asked no one in particular and began to panic. The only thing I could think of was to take her with me and ask Wendy to heal her at my house, but the wolf was in the way. So, I had to cooperate with it to let me take her to help. I squatted down and let it smell my hand. It bared it's teeth a little, but eased as I just sat there and didn't move. I got closer and then it rubbed my hand with it's muzzle. I past by the small pup slowly and pulled her up lightly with my hand behind her back and knees. Her silky blonde hair fell off her face as I began running and jumping around the forest to the guide. Close behind me the pup followed and howled.

It didn't take long for me to get to the guide, but once I barged through everyone was staring at me. Everyone stopped throwing things, fights paused, and drinking was pushed aside. All at once, everyone began to worry and ask questions, but I shoved my way through to Wendy asking her for help.

"I heard screaming, crying, and whining while I was in the forest and I found her beat up like this. There was also this dog with her while I was there and it has a backpack on him." I said worried and pointing at the dog snarling at people to back off.

"Well I'm not really mastered yet, but I can give it a try." She said with a determined look on her face nodding once. We took her into the small recovery room with only four beds. I laid her down on the one next to the window and Wendy instantly went to her magic. All of the cuts and bruises slowly disappeared as Wendy began to show tiredness. She then stopped, wiped the sweat off her head, and smiled before she said something to me,

"She's completely healed, but she needs a little rest till she wakes up and does anything." I nodded in response and then the wolf pup from earlier came over and jumped up on the bed with her.

* * *

**Lucy**

I was dreaming I could tell, but something felt different like a shift after a little while. I was at first dreaming of walking through a forest at night looking at the stars when I was next to a river touching something. It was a huge beast the color of purplish night sky with white and yellow specks all over and Dark Blue eyes as cold as ice. I was smiling, laughing, and hugging the beast while it laid there next to me. Then all of a sudden it switched again, but this time the forest was burning down and people were in the smoke were yelling and chasing away the dragon with magic. I was screaming and crying as a tree came down, but before getting hit I jolted awake.

It was night time and Phase was laying in the bed with me. I had no idea where I was, but before I could process anything I heard shouting, laughing, and cheering outside of the door. I began to remember what happened to me before I blacked out and I looked at Phase before I panicked and gave myself a heart attack.

"Phase how the hell did we get here?" I asked trying to push down the panic in my voice, but failing.

"A boy about your age with pink hair found you and brought you to this guide and asked a short blue haired girl to heal you." The wolf pup answered back now surrounded by light, shifting into a person. There was now a girl with knee length Indigo hair, medium slate blue eyes, and had a tall structure. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black converse, and a blue, cut off neck and slashed sides shirt with a moon on the front surrounded by fog.

"So, what ya think we should do? Preferably I would just kick there assess and leave because these bunch of idiots are crazy treating me like some kind of dog!" She told me angrily.

"What, did they give you dog food and water in a bowl for you and say here you go doggy?" I asked sarcastically looking at her, but all she did was nod her head and clenched her fist. I laughed quietly as possible, but was failing and she was getting madder at me. I stopped some what and hugged her and said,

"It's ok, but they helped me so I have to be nice and say thank you at least." I told her and she let out a sigh letting her head fall and limp. I walked over to the door with her and just right when I was going to open it, someone else did quickly and I jumped back in surprise. A boy with pink hair was standing outside the door and was staring straight at me and Phase.

"That's the one who helped you and the most stupid out of all of them." Phase said to me out loud even though he was standing right there. He got mad, clenched his fist, and swung a punch at her, but missed completely because she was already behind him.

"You two stop and Phase keep your opinions to your self." I yelled at both of them even though I didn't know him and she knew better, but didn't care. A girl younger than me with blue hair came over to me with a white cat in a tan shirt and a pink skirt following her. I realized there was one with the boy too, but the cat was blue and wasn't wearing clothes.

"Hello, are you feeling better?" She asked in a kind voice.  
"I am and who are you people?" I asked when a girl with scarlet hair in a braid came over to us. She was wearing an armored top and a white skirt with boots.  
"We're called Fairy Tail I'm Erza, this is Wendy, you've met Natsu, oh and this is Gray...where's you shirt?" She pointed in order from the girl with dark blue hair, the pink haired boy, and then a boy with black hair and no shirt on. He looked around for his clothes after waving.  
"What's your name and what happened to you before Natsu found you?" she asked impatiently.  
"The name's Lucy and this is my friend Phase, but you all probably met her as a wolf." I said quietly still not knowing where I take my place in all of this.  
"Wait so the small, little, baby wolf I found you with earlier is this girl here?" Natsu asked stupidly, earning a punch to the head from Phase and fell on the ground. I nodded my head and everyone became interested and began to stare at me. I had a very bad thing with people being around me and staring because of my father not letting me go to school and out of the house. So, I crouched down and covered my face with my hands. I was shaking and Phase came over to me and patted my head.

"She doesn't have a good thing with a lot of people. She was separated from the outside world...it's complicated if you have any questions." Phase said for me in my place. She helped me up as I covered my face to her. I heard murmuring and movement as a small hand touched my shoulder.

"Master! When did you come back from the meeting?" Erza said in surprise as I looked up and around Phase to see who touched me. It was a very short man with gray hair only on the sides of his head with a black hat on.

"Hello, are you here to be a mage of Fairy Tail with us?" Master said to me. I wasn't sure and had no idea what to do.  
"I don't think I have powers yet like my mother. She used to use and show me these keys to summon celestial spirits. I only have three keys, but no contract yet." I spoke to the small man as he seemed curious.  
"I see, but then what are you doing here if you do not seem to have what you want to accomplish?"  
"I was running away from something and fell asleep in the forest. When I woke up, I was here and my friend Phase told me what happened. That these two people helped me and that's it." I told him pointing to Natsu and Wendy. He nodded his head and began to speak again,  
"So if you ran away my child, where are you headed to?"  
"Anywhere with a family or people who will be there for me, love me for me, and make me happy. To know the important days like today instead of shoving me out when it's my birthday." I said wanting to cry at my own words that I didn't even know were there to say. He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke in a reassuring voice,  
"Well, you're a mage to be and need a family because you've been brought to the place where we will open up our arms and accept you and your friend." He held out his hand and for sure I was now crying at his words. I stood up and Phase did to as I wiped away my tears.

"I will maybe join Fairy Tail tomorrow night after I find out some things in this area. Figure if anyone I know is here too and explore the area." I said choking down my past sobs with a smile on my face. They all cheered for my birthday and began to pick me up and carry me over to where everyone was eating.

Through the night I was given food and water figuring out that I was starving. They sung me a Happy Birthday songs and gave me a tiny cake. Phase was actually nice to others for once and I had for the first time in forever a birthday to never forget. Eventually everyone just passed out at the guide or went home drunk. Phase was also drunk, but she wasn't too for she was only 18. She snuggled up with me in an empty area and fell asleep easily for the first time in a while.

I dreamed again of a huge beast and the forest, but this time a rush of power surged through me...Dragon was the only way to describe what I saw, felt, and thought as the beast befriended me

* * *

**I know this was weird and I suck at writing still, but bare with me ^_^  
**

**Please if you haven't yet follow, fave, and review my story XD Love ya mina~**


End file.
